


Got Your Back

by Kalloway



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cliff always has Fate's back.
Relationships: Cliff Fittir/Fayt Leingod
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Got Your Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gardensgnome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardensgnome/gifts).



> June 30, 2013

Not that Fate really needed the help, but it was nice that Cliff was there. Cliff always had his back in a fight, even if it wasn't much of a fight. Honestly, they'd just been attacked by a pack of feisty, ankle-high hedgehogs. Scaring them off would have been the best option, but they'd been surprisingly persistent in their desire to nip at ankles and otherwise be a menace.

But it was nice to have Cliff there, like Cliff had been almost constantly. Cliff was quick to act, always, and kept them out of danger whenever possible.

And Cliff was quick to suggest other things, like a room at the inn and getting cleaned up and getting a bit of rest before the others got back. Fate knew there'd be no rest involved, just hands and mouths and heat and Cliff finding new ways to take care of him.


End file.
